


To Ask for a Smile

by WingedFlame



Series: A Flat of Opportunity (drabbles) [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, but knowing me i'll write more sob, but this pairing is too adorable, literally just a drabble, modern!AU, this is my first les mis fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlame/pseuds/WingedFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf's had a pretty bad day, but Jehan knows exactly how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Ask for a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WakeupSoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeupSoon/gifts).



> To my Courfeyrac, from your Jehan.

Jehan had never seen Courfeyrac so angry before. Usually he managed to trek along in life, taking the hurdles as they came and trying to deal with the things by himself. Of course, Jehan is always there for his boyfriend so that they can talk about the day that has gone by, curling up together on the sofa with the television blaring some comedy they've already seen before; but right now Courf can't sit still. Fingers run through dirty blonde locks, twisting the ribbon bound ponytail into a messy three-strand plait as eyes follow the brown storm whirling around their small front room.

Although trying his best to listen, Jehan was struggling to take much of it in. There was a mixture of swearing and tears combined with the overall tornado of emotion that always radiated from Courfeyrac's everyday personality, so trying to get the general gist of why he was angry was like extracting an extended metaphor for allegory from a baby book.

It took a while for Courfeyrac to calm down to a level to which Jehan could deal with him, but the moment the storm faded and flopped onto the sofa, he knew exactly what to do.

"I love you," Jehan smiled, pushing away strands of hair that had stuck to the man's wet cheeks.  
"Love you too," Courfeyrac mumbled in response, wrapping his arms around Jehan's waist and hoisting the poet onto his lap. This caused a deep reddening on the blonde's pale features, making him push the embarrassed feature into the crook of his lover's neck. He curled up slightly in the warm embrace, just about managing to tangle his arms around Couf's body. It probably looked painful, but the two of them fit together in such a perfect way that any situation where there was body contact between the two meant they were comfortable.

Rubbing Courfeyrac's back, Jehan heard something familiar. A gentle laugh. He pulled away from his hiding position, leaning back and looking deep into those glistening eyes. There were still traces of angry tears pricking at their core, but for the most part they were gleaming because he was smiling. Jehan let out a small smile of his own, pressing their lips together for just a moment. It was only a quick, calming kiss, something of Jehan's speciality.

And it was just what Courfeyrac needed.


End file.
